


Free Fallin'

by 56baeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's First Time at Skydiving, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professional Skydiver Chanyeol, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56baeks/pseuds/56baeks
Summary: Baekhyun gets his Disney moment 13,000 feet up in the air.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi omg! This is my first fic challenge with Chanbae1k and I hope you'll like this small piece of my heart. 
> 
> It was a real challenge narrowing this down to only 1k of words but phew~ I did it TT 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3 Thank you for giving this fic a chance :>

“You’re sick in the head.”

His best friend Jongdae, not so kindly reminds him as he clicks the _Book Now_ button.

No, Baekhyun’s not crazy. You could say he’s pretty competitive and maybe, a little bit overdramatic but he’s definitely not crazy. Not by much anyway. 

He’s definitely not jealous too, no. Not after seeing that video of his ex-boyfriend bungee jumping with his now new boyfriend...that isn’t him. Nope, not Baekhyun. Because they already broke up. Three months ago. 

He’s not hung-up either. Pft, he’s not the kind who gets hung up over an ex. Baekhyun rises above the situation. He’s always the bigger man. He sees the daredevil stunt his ex just pulled— _what a wuss—_ and he raises it to an even more life-threatening one. 

Which is why, he books the next flight going 13,000 feet above the ground to jump.

Yep, Baekhyun is going skydiving. 

\-- 

Baekhyun is definitely _not_ going to skydive.

He’s going home, he’s turning his back, he’s putting this all behind him. _This is crazy._

Because clearly, he made a mistake. A rash, spur-of-the-moment decision brought upon by that sudden _unexplainable_ feeling—and no, _he’s not jealous_ —that consumed him and overtook his ability to rationally think for himself.

“I told you. It’s suicide. Why are you doing this to yourself, Baek?”

He blames it all on...on—okay, he doesn’t really have anyone to blame but himself. Jongdae warned him too and called him several variations for the word _crazy_ but he didn’t listen. 

He’s realized that now after he’s wasted his $300 and as he drags his friend towards the door and out of the lobby of Skydiving Korea to finally go home. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have any fear of heights per se but dying young and unaccomplished, that he fears. He’s still working himself up the social ladder, slaving his ass off day and night for that well-deserved promotion, and he has yet to find a new boyfriend—

_Ouch._

“Oops sorry, are you okay?”

—that may or may not come in the form of this tall, hot, and gorgeous-looking guy with a rock-solid chest that Baekhyun just bumped his head into. 

_And oh wow_. He’s got really big doe eyes and he’s looking at him with so much concern—

“Sorry, he’s fine. We’re just about to exit. Come on, Baekhyun,” Jongdae helpfully supplies in his stead because Baekhyun apparently just lost his ability to speak. 

Either he’s suffering post-traumatic side effects from that chest collision or this guy is just breathtakingly beautiful it renders him speechless. Baekhyun supposes it’s the latter. 

“Wait, you’re Baekhyun? As in Byun Baekhyun?”

Would you look at that, gorgeous guy knows his name! 

“My name is Chanyeol and I’m your skydiving tandem partner and instructor for today.”

Oh _._

So Baekhyun’s really going to die but he surely doesn’t mind if it’s in the arms of this beautiful man with his blinding smile and his sturdy chest—

Alright, he’s fickle-minded, so what? At least now he’s got Chanyeol to blame. 

“Okay, I’m out of here. Try not to die, Baek.”

\--

“Oh god I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna—”

“You’re not going to die a-aah—” Chanyeol chuckles and winces in pain as his fingers are squished tightly by the hands of a panicking Baekhyun who is, by no means, not letting go, “Skydiving is fun! I'll show you.”

In retrospect, Baekhyun should’ve picked a less dangerous, more grounded sport than this. Probably one without the need for a plane, flying at 12,000 feet above the ground, the imposing metallic cage vibrating so loud as it soars high beyond the clouds, and an intricate set of harness tightly wounded around his body.

But then again, if it wasn’t for this deadly dare, he wouldn’t have met Chanyeol, _his silver lining_ , the only thing keeping him from completely hurling his insides against the corner.

“Deep breaths, Baekhyun.”

_Inhale. Exhale. Breathe in. Breathe out._

“Good, you’re doing good.”

He’s absolutely not doing good. He’s restless and jittery and his legs can’t stop shaking. 

“We’re here, Chanyeol,” the pilot casually announces.

_Fuck_ , Baekhyun’s heart is dropping to his stomach at a dangerously alarming speed. 

Chanyeol makes all necessary double-checking as they prepare to jump, checks his parachute bag one last time, gears the both of them up with goggles before strapping Baekhyun to his own harness, the smaller’s back pressed to his chest tightly and securely.

As soon as Chanyeol pulls open the plane’s door, a strong gush of cold wind hits them both like a punch in the face, sending them momentarily flying backward.

Everything is on heightened alert, adrenaline is coursing through Baekhyun’s veins, his heart is beating so fast, the wind nipping at his face raising goosebumps everywhere it touches. He tries his best not to look down but stare ahead the horizon. Everything is white and blue. 

_This is it._

Baekhyun can’t almost hear Chanyeol over the loud whirring of the propellers above when he shouts, "I’m not gonna let you fall alone! I’m falling with you, Baekhyun! I jump, you jump, okay?" 

If only they weren’t on the verge of dying, Baekhyun would’ve swooned over those lines. But he can only nod as Chanyeol inches their bodies closer towards the edge. _God._

"Do you trust me?" 

It's funny how he's having his Disney moment up in the air, at 13,000 feet above the ground, where they’re about to jump and discover a whole new world, except there’s no magic carpet nor a magic lamp and a genie to save them and only Chanyeol’s word that he’s keeping him safe and alive to hold onto.

"Baekhyun, do you trust me?" 

He has only met him for over an hour but strangely enough, _he does._ He's willing to take the risk, he's ready to fall. He’s holding Chanyeol's hand for dear life.

" _Yes_."

"On the count of three."

_Take a risk._

"1…"

_Free yourself._

"2…"

_Take the plunge._

"3…"

_And let it go._

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my works, visit my twitter: @56baeks


End file.
